no todo es color de rosa
by Manzanita-1402
Summary: no tuvo una vida facil, muchos secretos ira descubriendo al paso del tiempo, mientras con sus amigas hacen un plan para separar a su amor platonico de su novia...


**Capitulo 1: **Comienza mi Historia.

Me encuentro en la camilla de un hospital, no recuerdo mucho lo sucedido esa noche…solo sé que llevo internada dos semanas en el hospital central de tomoeda. Los doctores dicen que me estoy recuperando rápidamente y que en unas cuantas semanas saldré de aquí, pero yo en realidad no me siento ni mejor o peor. Miro mis muñecas vendadas y los recuerdos vienen a mí, niego con la cabeza…no quiero recordar lo que paso aún no. Siento como entra la enfermera a verificar como me siento. Cada vez que me ve me sonríe nostálgicamente como si pudiera ver en mi a alguien familiar…no le tomo mucha importancia. Mi padre no se ha despegado de mi desde que me ocurrió el "Accidente" ha estado al pendiente de mi al igual que mi hermano pequeño. Siento el sonido de la puerta y veo ingresar a una bella muchacha de cabellos azabaches y de piel extremadamente blanca.

-Buenos días Sakura…Te traje esto.-Vi como mi mejor amiga Tomoyo me mostraba una caja con los chocolates que tanto me gustaban. Trato de recostarme en la camilla pero al apoyarme de mis muñecas siento un gran dolor.-Sakuraaaa…estas bien ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

-Aaa… tranquila Tomoyo-le dedico una sonrisa que iso que mi mejor amiga se calmara.- Gracias por los chocolates la comida de aquí es asquerosa.

Tomoyo se acerca donde me encontraba y me recuesta en la camilla. Veo que está buscando algo en su bolso hasta que por fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba.

-Saku…Touya no ha podido entrar ya que es pequeño pero me dijo que cuando yo entrara a verte te entregara esto.-Tomoyo me entrega la pequeña hoja y sonrió al ver el recado de mi hermano…luego de leerlo lo dejo encima del velador.

-Touya te ha extrañado mucho…no se ha despegado de la puerta de tu habitación solo quiere que te mejores para irte del hospital, al igual que tu papa solo quieren que te mejores.

-y la señora…-siento una gran tristeza al tratar a si a la persona que me dio la vida- me imagino que no se ha aparecido por el hospital.

Mi mejor amiga cambio su ceño a uno también nostálgico y solo pudo negar con la cabeza y después agrego.

-No te pongas triste saku…es más me llena de impotencia el hecho que tu "madre"-Veo como tomoyo hace énfasis antes esas palabras- no allá hecho visible su presencia en estas dos semanas.

-A estas alturas poco me importa mi madre tomi- abro la caja de chocolates para olvidarme de la señora esa, y me percato que mi mejor amiga estaba con el uniforme de Seyio.- ¿Te viniste del instituto al hospital?

-¡Claro! Saku no podría ir tranquila a mi casa sin venir a hacerte compañía a este lugar, somos pocas las personas que podemos entrar a verte.

Antes de poder contestar veo como el teléfono de tomoyo comienza a sonar, ella al percatarse de lo mismo mira la pantalla y se ¿Sonroja? Mis ojos no pueden creer lo que están viendo Tomoyo Daidoyi Sonrojada.

-Porque no contestas.-Digo a la de cabello azabache

-Es que…no…tie-tie-tiene importancia.-Mi amiga se sonroja aún más al darse cuenta que tartamudeaba, eso era clara prueba de que estaba nerviosa.

Antes que pudiera comenzar a hacerle un interrogatorio a mi mejor amiga, veo que entra la enfermera…como era que se llamaba Nade… Made, como se llame y le comunica a Tomoyo que tiene que marcharse ya que la hora de visita había acabado. Yo tampoco lo puedo creer son solo 5 a 10 minutos los que puedo estar con Tomoyo ya que ella no era familiar directo de mi persona. Rápidamente tomoyo se despide de mi y se marcha dejándome sola, como estuve esa noche completamente sola.

-_Te digo que esa mocosa no es digna de ser mi hija entiende Fujitaka_

_-Es tu hija dios mío es sangre de tu sangre como puedes tratarla así._

Los recuerdos comienzan a azotarse en mi cabeza antes que comenzara a gritar desesperadamente.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PAPAAAAAAAAA

Siento como rápidamente entra el equipo médico del hospital seguido por mi padre el que solo puedo ver como grita mi nombre antes de que me inyectaran algo y callera profundamente dormida.

Tomoyo daidoyi se encontraba caminando muy nerviosa en dirección al parque pingüino, se sentía patética ella que siempre se reía de los sonrojos de sakura y ahora a ella le ocurrían esas cosas. _Como cambian los roles _ese era el único pensamiento coherente en la mente de la joven heredera de los daidoyi. Saco su celular para volver a ver el mensaje que le avía llegado hace 10 minutos cuando se despidiera de su mejor amiga y se fuera del hospital.

_Te espero en el parque_

_Pingüino necesito hablar contigo_

_Es importante no faltes_

_7:15 no te demores_

_Eriol_

Dando un gran suspiro la de cabello azabache se dirijo con paso decidido hacia el parque donde jugaba junto a su mejor amiga desde pequeñas. Revisando que no se encontrara nadie suspiro aliviada tomando asiento en unos de los columpios, dejándose balancear por la ligera brisa cerro sus ojos para simplemente perderse en el movimiento del columpio.

-Te ves hermosa.-Tomoyo abrió los ojos rápidamente al escuchar esa voz que tanto le gustaba en cuanto enfoco su vista a su izquierda pudo ver que se encontraba cierto ingles con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eriol…-El ya mencionado de acerco hacia tomoyo depositando un leve beso en la mejilla que iso que la amatista se sonrojara levemente antes de perderse en los ojos de el chico que tanto le gustaba.

-Siempre puntual Tomoyo, disculpa por la demora...

-no…no te preocupes.

Eriol que veía como su acompañante miraba el piso se acerco lentamente hasta levantar el mentón de la muchacha que tenia las mejillas encendidas de un tierno carmín.

-Te llame para contarte algo que ya no puedo seguir callando.

Hace unos 10 minutos desperté, al parecer el sedante que me pusieron no era muy fuerte. El dolor de mis muñecas ya no era tan molesto. Saque del velador el pequeño cuaderno que me trajéese tomoyo hace unos días atrás y para no aburrirme tanto comencé a escribir algo.

_Me siento un poco mejor, las muñecas ya no me duelen tanto como antes. El doctor le dijo a mi padre que en unos días más podría volver a la casa…espero que Kumico no se encuentre allí. Tomoyo ha venido todos los días desde que me internaron en el hospital y se lo agradezco mucho. Eriol también ha venido a verme y a contarme que se ha acercado más a tomoyo. Eso me pone muy feliz._

_Mi papá me conto que pese a las semanas que he faltado al instituto aún puedo salvar lo que resta del año. Se me había olvidado el tema del instituto. Al momento de recordar Seyio se me viene a la mente el muchacho de ojos cafés y cabello castaño…el mejor amigo de Eriol. Me gustaba tenía que aceptarlo, el chico que era del otro salón me tenia loquita, pero solo podía ser un amor platónico. He compartido algunas platicas con el pero no son más de dos a tres palabras, tomoyo siempre me dice que intente acercarme al pero yo simplemente no puedo._

Luego de dejar el cuaderno en el velador, trato de levantarme para ir al baño y lo consigo, al ver mi reflejo en el cristal puedo darme cuenta lo mucho que he cambiado en estos días. Mis ojos que siempre reflejaban alegría y tenían un brillo peculiar habían pasado a convertirse en unos oscuros y llenos de tristeza, claro siempre conservando el tono esmeralda. Mi rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, en otra circunstancia lo habría tomado a chiste molestando a tomoyo diciéndole que estaba más blanca que ella, pero como no lo era simplemente tendría que resignarme. Cuando vuelvo a la habitación noto que la enfermera me está esperando con una bandeja con la comida.

-No voy a comer.

Esa es mi respuesta de siempre no tengo ánimos simplemente para comer, veo como la enfermera me ayuda a acostarme y me mira con la misma nostalgia de siempre.

-si no comes no te vas a mejorar, además me has dicho que quieres irte lo más rápido de este lugar yo te recomendaría que comieras.-luego de decir aquellas palabras la enfermera me dedico una sonrisa.

Sé que tiene razón que lo único que quiero es irme de este hospital pero simplemente no quiero comer, no tengo apetito.

-he dicho que no.-contesto secamente a la enfermera, veo como su sonrisa se esfuma para fruncir el ceño.

-eres una niñita caprichosa.-sonríe.-yo sé tu problema pero tienes que salir adelante y tratar de comer no por tu familia ni por nadie solo por ti.

Aquellas palabras de la enfermera me asen reaccionar y pensar que si quiero mejorar y no darle más preocupaciones a mi papa y a tomoyo tendría que comenzar a alimentarme.

-está bien voy a comer.

Con más ganas que los días anteriores comencé a tomarme la sopa para luego terminar con el postre que consistía en un rico flan de frambuesa._ Si estuviese kero aquí se lo hubiera comido. _Siento como una sonrisa se me forma en mi rostro al recordar a mi querido y amado gatito kero, como lo extrañaba me Asia mucha falta su compañía sus leves ronroneos. En fin extrañaba muchísimo a kero.

Siento como la enfermera me observa y por primera vez desde que estoy en el hospital tengo la necesidad de preguntarle cual es su nombre, suena tonto llevo dos semanas internada y no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntar cuál es su nombre. En realidad no me importaba demasiado en esos días ya que me sentía muy triste pero ahora tengo ganas de pláticas y ser la sakura de siempre.

-Disculpe la pregunta, pero a pesar que usted ha estado varias semanas conmigo aún no se su nombre, ¿me lo podría decir?

-Por supuesto pequeña mi nombre es Nadeshiko.-contesto con una sonrisa.

Sakura abrió los ojos en grande al escuchar ese nombre, tenía la leve sensación de que lo había escuchado antes, mas no le dio importancia simplemente se dedico a asentir y a presentarse formalmente ante la enfermera.

-Bueno como usted sabrá mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y bueno…debe saber porque yo me encuentro aquí y en esta situación.-dijo sakura mostrando sus lastimadas muñecas ahora vendadas.

-Claro que lo sé, pero lo que no me puedo responder es como una jovencita tan hermosa intento…-tragando pesado la enfermera tomo valor y siguió su conversación.-suicidarse.

Sakura al recordar la razón por la cual había intentado suicidarse, comenzó a llorar sin poder contestar la pregunta de la enfermera.

Nadeshiko al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se acerco a la jovencita y dejo que llorara en su hombro, no había querido ser indiscreta con la pregunta solo intento saber las razones para que una muchachita de escasos 15 años tratara de atentar contra su vida.

-Shh... Tranquila te prometo que todo estará bien.-dijo Nadeshiko a la de cabellera castaña.

Esas simples palabras isieron que sakura se calmara y al levantar su rostro se percato que su enfermera tenia los mismos ojos de ella, eran del mismo esmeralda que el de ella solo que los de la señorita Nadeshiko eran más grandes. Se sintió reflejada en sus ojos, aunque la hubiera visto todos los días desde que entro al hospital recién hoy se había percatado de los bellos ojos de la enfermera.

Tomoyo se encontraba en su habitación pensando en la situación que había ocurrido hace alrededor de una hora atrás en el parque pingüino, aún su mente no asimilaba lo que había ocurrido en el parque con Eriol. La sola mención del de ojos azules hacia que se estremeciera desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza y se sonrojara fuertemente.

-Eriol…-y dando otro suspiro de los muchos que había dado en ese día se levanto de su cama para tomar un baño y dejar de soñar despierta.

Luego de uno de sus largos baños para meditar como le decía tomoyo, vio como su celular parpadeaba a cada instante. Era obviamente que tenía un mensaje o alguien la había llamado. Con pocas ganas comenzó a revisar su celular cuando se encontró con un peculiar mensaje.

_Este día jamás lo olvidare_

_Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie_

_Que tengas lindos sueños princesa_

_Eriol_

Se sonrojo a más no poder al ver que el dueño de su corazón no podía ser más tierno, en algo acordaba con Eriol que al igual que el ella no podría olvidar jamás el día de hoy.

Tratando de conciliar el sueño, tomoyo comenzó a recordar los sucesos de aquel día, ir a ver a sakura como todos los días le hacía muy bien pero la sorpresa del parque pingüino fue lo mejor que le podría haber pasado.

**FLASH BACK.**

_-Te llame para contarte algo que ya no puedo seguir callando.-tomoyo solo pudo sentir que le faltaba el aire al ver la mirada decidida que tenía su acompañante y aquel tono serio que en pocas ocasiones ocupaba Eriol Hiraguizawa._

_-que no puedes seguir callando Eriol.-las palabras de la amatistas eran suaves y temerosas, por una parte estaba feliz al estar con su enamorado en aquel parque y por otra parte solo quería escapar, convencerse que Eriol jamás seria suyo._

_Pero cada pensamiento coherente se alejo de la de cabello azabache al ver que el ya mencionado se ponía su altura y tomaba sus manos, ella solo atino a levantar la mirada del piso para ver como el ingles la miraba sin siquiera pestañar, rápidamente como subió la mirada la bajo pero no la pudo ocultar por mucho tiempo ya que el muchacho soltó una de sus manos para levantarle el mentón._

_Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando sintió como el de cabellera azulada hacia contacto con sus labios, un leve rose que la llevo a la luna y que la trajo de inmediato a la tierra. Sin darse cuenta el muchacho comenzaba a besarla con ternura y amor a la vez mientras que ella se quedaba quieta como papel sin hacer nada, hasta que se percato que el amor de su vida la estaba besando y como si se le fuse la vida en ello comenzó a corresponderle al beso. Un millón de emociones comenzaban a aparecer por la mente de la amatista al estar así con el chico que más quería. Alegría, amor, felicidad y muchos más. Pero todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar ya que sus cuerpos le exigían oxigeno. Ambos muchachos se separaron para tomar aire. Al pasar unos segundos fue Eriol quien rompió el silencio que se había formado, volvió a tomar las manos de la amatista para que ella se parara del columpio y ambos estuvieran cómodos._

_-Te amo tomoyo._

_Esas simples palabras isieron que el corazón de la amatista brincara de felicidad, eso solo significaba que Eriol correspondía a sus sentimientos, que ambos se amaban y que podrían estar juntos. Tomoyo que estaba helada de sorpresa vio como el de gafas estaba hay esperando una respuesta._

_-Yo entiendo si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi tomoyo, no te puedo obligar a quererte pero si tú me dejas intentare conquistarte, aunque también entiendo que después de esto quizás ya no quieras ser mi amiga…_

_Las palabras del ingles fueron calladas por el dedo de tomoyo que se encontraba en los labios de el haciéndolo callar._

_-Shh...-Tomoyo solo pudo ponerse de puntitas ya que el ojiazul era mucho más alto que ella y besarlo como si necesitara de él para vivir._

_Rápidamente el ingles rodeo la cintura de tomoyo para atraerla mas a él y la muchacha que tampoco se quedaba quieta rodeaba su cuello. Ambos se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos pero esta vez fue tomoyo quien se separo de los labios de Eriol para retomar la plática._

_-Yo también te amo Eriol, siempre lo he hecho y tenía mucho miedo al decírtelo y perder tu cariño y amistad.-el de ojos azules sonrió a más no poder y tomo a tomoyo en brazos para hacerla girar haciendo que ella solo sonriera._

_Volviendo a formar su rostro serio Eriol tomo la mano de la joven amatista para darle un beso al estilo ingles._

_-¿Tomoyo me arias el honor de ser mi novia?-pregunto el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Por supuesto que sí Eriol._

_Luego de esa respuesta los labios de ambos se volvieron a encontrar para comenzar con una serie de besos y caricias sin fin._

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Un sonrojo invadió la cara de la amatista al recordar todo lo sucedido en aquella tarde, tenía que contárselo a Sakura. Tomando el celular en sus manos comenzó a escribir unas cuantas palabras para una sola persona, el dueño de su corazón, su querido novio el ingles Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Eriol Hiraguizawa se encontraba en la casa de su mejor amigo, cuando sintió como su celular comenzaba a parpadear.

-Creo que te llaman romeo.-Decia con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro su mejor amigo.

-Cállate Shaoran, eres un celoso de primera…es que acaso estas triste al haberme perdido amorcito.

-CALLATE HIRAGUISAWA.-shaoran quien se encontraba rojo de la rabia al ser víctima de los "jueguitos" como solía llamarlos Eriol.

-Tienes suerte shaorancito, agradece que el teléfono te salvo.

Shaoran suspiro de alivio al ver que Eriol se marchaba a la cocina a atender su celular, su mejor amigo siempre le hacia aquellos jueguitos, ahora daba gracias a la novia que tenia… Daidoyi creo que se llamaba. No era que no le interesara con quien estaba su amigo pero es que entre tanta chica del instituto no tenía la menor idea quien era la ahora "novia" de Eriol. Algún día tendría que conocerla y darle las gracias por estar con Eriol y así el estaba a salvo de las bromitas de su mejor amigo.

Pero la paz no podía reinar siempre y hacia de nuevo su aparición Eriol con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una risa que abeces le daba miedo.

-Oye shaoran.

Shaoran quien levanto la vista para que su amigo continuase, espero que le contara lo que sucedió pero al percatarse que era algo serio dejo la revista encima de la meza y presto su tota atención al ojiazul.

-Que sucede. Respondió el ambarino al ver como su mejor amigo se sentaba en el mismo sillón en el que solían platicar para empezar a contarle.

-Amigo, compadre, hermano… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-dijo el ojiazul poniendo cara de cachorrito a su mejor amigo.

Shaoran solo rodo los ojos al ver la cara de idiota que ponía su amigo, seguramente le iba a pedir el departamento para traer a su noviecita. Ya sabía la respuesta era un rotundo NO.

-Eriol no me pongas esa cara que conmigo no funciona, no te pienso pasar el departamento para que vengas con tu noviecita.

-Oh! Shaoran tienes la mente tan retorcida que piensas que soy como tú, querido amigo si tú haces esas cosas no tienes que pensar que yo ago. Lo mismo.

-ya deja de actuar y dime entonces de que favor se trata.

Eriol comenzó a tratar de formular la pregunta en su cabecita primero antes de contárselo al ambarino.

-mañana después de clases me podrías acompañar al hospital.-dijo el ojiazul, viendo que su mejor amigo hacia una cara extraña.

-a qué?

-Eres idiota Xiao…a ver a una amiga recuerdas a sakura la de mi salón.

Shaoran que tenía un gran signo de interrogación en la cara, comenzó a recordar algo con aquel nombre y nada no tenía idea quien era la chica aquella.

-no me digas que no te acuerdas shaoran, que mala memoria tienes.

-Eriol no se dé quien me hablas, me has presentado tantas amigas tuyas que no tengo idea quien sea la tal Sakura.

Okei, vamos mal avía quedado con tomoyo que intentaría ayudar a Sakura con shaoran pero al parecer él no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien se trataba. Pero lo prometido es deuda le juro a su novia que ayudarían juntos a sakura para que el pudiese interesar en su amiga.

-la de ojos verdes, cabello castaño largo, mas bajita que tu.-decia Eriol como lo más obvio que hubiera dicho en su vida.

Shaoran que seguía con la cara de no tener idea de quien se trataba, comenzó a recordar a una chica un poco torpe y distraída que solía almorzar con Eriol y su ahora "novia".

-Creo que ya me acorde hablas de Kinomoto verdad?

Tin-Tin-Tin tenemos un ganador al parecer su amigo por lo menos sabia quien era la muchacha. Algo es algo no?

-Si ella es sakura, que me dices me acompañas mañana Si?

-Que le paso?

-es una larga historia…

Eriol comenzó a relatarle la historia de su mejor amiga su pequeña flor de cerezo, darle las razones por la cual su amiga estaba en el hospital.

Fujitaka kinomoto se encontraba en su casa con su pequeño hijo, contándole sobre el estado en el que se encontraba Sakura.

-¿enserio sakura va a volver pronto a casa?-preguntaba el menor de los kinomoto a su padre.

-si tu hermana sigue como esta pronto estará aquí en casa.-contestaba su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-papa.

-si Touya.

-mi mama no quiere a sakura verdad?

Aquellas palabras isieron que su padre abrasara a su pequeño hijo, en realidad el tampoco sabía si Kumico quería a Sakura, siempre la había tratado mal al contrario de Touya al cual siempre lo consentía. Realmente esa situación le tenía mal, sabía perfectamente que por culpa del mal cariño y falta de amor hacia su hija tenia a sakura en el hospital.

Debido a esa situación, al ver a su pequeña hija a punto de morir, había tomado la decisión de separarse de Kumico. El encontrar a su hija en el baño desangrándose fue lo peor que pudo haber visto en su vida. El solo recuerdo hacia que se llenara de angustia y miedo. Estaba feliz de que su hija de había aferrado a la vida y no escoger el camino fácil que era la muerte.

No le gustaba mentirle a su hijo pero que mas iba a decirle, _No Touya al parecer tu madre no quiere ni un poquito a tu hermana _ no podía decirle eso, su hijo apenas tenía 10 años y aunque era un niño pequeño siempre había sido muy observador y se daba cuenta de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-por supuesto que la quiere, es su hija Touya al igual que tu.-dijo el arqueólogo a su pequeño niño.

-Fujitaka porque le mientes a tu hijo, creo que mejor yo le contesto la pregunta a mi hijo.

Fujitaka al ver que su aún esposa Kumico comenzaba a caminar por el gran salón de la casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mando a acostar a Touya, sabía que esta conversación era para mayores.

-nunca creí que don perfectin le mentía a sus hijos. Decía la pelirroja moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro. Jamás te creí capas de mentirle a alguien mi amor.

-Kumico como no tienes corazón, se trata de tu hija acaso no te diste cuenta que estuvo a punto de morir, como no piensas que nuestra hija intento suicidarse.

-Que quieres que te diga, en realidad me hubiese importado poco la muerte de Sakura. Es más hubiera sido mejor a si nuestros problemas se arreglarían ¿no lo crees mi vida?-Al escuchar esas palabras el padre de sakura no sabía con quien se había casado donde había quedado la mujer tierna que le dio la dicha de tener dos hermosos hijos.

-No lo digas ni en broma Kumico, si tú no quieres a tu hija yo si el amo con todo mi corazón, es fruto de nuestro amor si recuerdas.

-¿Fruto de nuestro amor?, fujitaka no me hagas reír sakura es cualquier cosa menos eso, hubiese sido mejor que se hubiera muerto.

-CALLATE KUMICO, no te permito que hables así de mi hija.

-hablo como quiero de TU hija, esa mocosa no se parece ni un poquito a mí, y te advierto algo si intentas separarte de mí no me pienso quedar sin pan ni pedazo.

-No me interesa el dinero, pero no pienso estar casado ni un minuto más con tigo Kumico.

-Lo siento Fujitaka, pero aunque me quedara con todo tu dinero, no pienso dejarte a Touya contigo. El se viene con migo escuchaste fujitaka CONMIGO!

Fujitaka Kinomoto tenía miedo, tenía que aceptar que la amenaza de Kumico le aterraba, por el dinero no le importaba pero Touya no él no era su hijo y no pensaría dejárselo a la desquiciada en la que se avía convertido su mujer.

-Aunque tenga que dar la pelea mis hijos se quedaran conmigo Kumico y es mi última palabra.

-Por Sakura no te preocupes a ella te la regalo hasta con un moño pero a Touya no él es mi único hijo.

Luego de aquella discusión fujitaka se encerró en su habitación, tenía que contactar rápido a sus abogados no permitiría que Kumico se quedara con su pequeño hijo Touya.

Nadeshiko Amamiya se encontraba en su departamento junto a su prima platicando algunas cosas del pasado.

-Sonomi en estos últimos días he ido muy seguido a la tumba de mi hija, pero ahora siento algo muy peculiar.

-De que se trata Nadeshiko?- Sonomi Daidoyi sabía perfectamente la situación que había vivido su prima hace 15 años atrás pero ahora no sabía a qué venía el tema de su fallecida sobrina a la cual no tuvo el gusto de conocer.

-Cada vez que voy siento que estoy llorando en vano, como si mi hija no estuviese en aquella tumba, sabes perfectamente que nosotras nunca vimos cuando la enterraron.

-Eso lo se Nadeshiko porque cuando tu tuviste a mi sobrinita yo estaba en los estados unidos y no pude ser testigo del entierro de la pequeña.

-Bueno yo estuve dormida durante unos días y tampoco supe que había pasado con mi hija, al despertar el doctor me dijo que mi hija había nacido muerta.

Sonomi al ver como el rostro de su prima empezaban a bajar unas lágrimas, rápidamente las seco para tranquilizarla un poco.

-Tampoco me permitieron ver su cuerpecito muerto, veras hace un par de días fui donde una vidente que me recomendaron y ella me dijo que mi hija estaba VIVA! Sabes lo que significa eso sonomi mi pequeña está Viva!

-Tranquila Nadeshiko no podemos confiarnos de una vidente, me alegraría mucho que mi sobrina estuviera viva pero aunque lo estuviese te has puesto a pensar que la criatura tiene familia, una vida.

-Eso lo sé Sonomi, pero no descansare ni un minuto para encontrarla y contarle lo que me paso, está claro que me robaron a mi pequeña, por eso te quería pedir ayuda.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa, en lo que yo pueda ayudarte lo haré.

-hace dos semanas vi a Fujitaka.

-¿¡Queee!?

-como lo oyes sonomi hace dos semanas lo vi, y no fue de la mejor manera su hija fue internada en el hospital donde yo trabajo, al parecer intento quitarse la vida.

-Dios mío… pero y que paso hablaron?

Nadeshiko solo negó con la cabeza para después continuar.

-bueno a mi me asignaron a su hija, la pequeña se llama Sakura aquella niña tiene la edad que tendría mi hija.

-¿Sakura?, cuanto dices que lleva internada la pequeña.

-Dos semanas y unos cuantos días.

-Creo que yo conozco a la pequeña, veras mi hija Tomoyo tiene una amiga en el hospital la cual se llama Sakura, es una niña encantadora yo la conozco desde que tiene 10 años y me tomo por sorpresa enterarme que intento quitarse la vida.

-ya veo… ella es hija de Kumico.

-de la descarada de Kumico, entonces eso quiere decir que es hija del idiota de Fujitaka.

-tú me acabas de decir que conoces a la pequeña desde los 10 años y no tenias idea que era hija de Fujitaka.

-solo savia que su nombre era Sakura, jamás le pregunte el apellido pero debo confesarte que cuando escuche su nombre me sorprendí bastante ya que tú querías ponerle así a tu hija.

-Flor de cerezo… con fujitaka habíamos quedado que si teníamos una hija algún día se llamaría Sakura, y creo que lo cumplió ya que su hija tiene ese bello nombre.

-En el hospital donde trabajas no has averiguado nada sobre el doctorcito de cuarta que te atendío hace 15 años.

Nadeshiko negó nuevamente con su cabeza, cuando se percato del favor que tenía que pedirle a su prima.

-Bueno Sonomi, el favor que te quería pedir era sobre si podrías contratar un detective privado que me ayude a mí a buscar pistas sobre la desaparición de mi hija y así ver si realmente está viva.

-Por supuesto que Si Nadeshiko, si tengo que contratar a todo un ejército chino lo voy a hacer te prometo que vamos a averiguar todo acerca de tu hija.

-Gracias prima.

Luego de esos ambas primas se abrasaron cerrando la promesa con una gran esperanza la cual era encontrar a la hija de Nadeshiko, aunque claro ellas no sabían que la niña estaba más cerca de lo que se imaginaban.

**Capitulo 2:** De vuelta a la realidad

Sakura se encontraba en el baño del hospital, cambiándose de ropa ya que aquel día le habían dado el alta, estaba muy feliz después de 3 semanas al fin pudo recibir el alta. Se encontraba un poco triste ya que la última semana se había hecho buena amiga con la enfermera Nadeshiko, la cual la escuchaba muy atenta siempre. Pero también estaba feliz al fin podría estar en su casa con su padre y queridísimo hermanito Touya que no había podido ver desde que la internaron en el hospital. Hay estaba frente al espejo con un vestido verde diseñado por su mejor amiga Tomoyo, su cabello lucia con el mismo brillo de antes amarrado en una coleta alta y larga, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda habían vuelto a tener la alegría de antes. En simples palabras volvía hacer la misma sakura de siempre.

Al salir del baño y volver a su habitación se encontró con la mirada amatista de su mejor amiga tomoyo quien la ayudaba con su bolso para decirle adiós al hospital.

Pero antes de salir de aquella habitación tenía que despedirse de alguien muy importante ahora para ella, su querida enfermera Nadeshiko quien la había ayudado a mejorarse gracias a sus mimos como si se tratase de su madre.

-Muchas gracias señorita Nadeshiko, usted me ayudo mucho en mi recuperación le prometo que siempre la llamare para verla si es que a usted no lo molesta claro. Decía la castaña con una gran sonrisa en el rostro a su enfermera.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta Sakura, me alegro mucho de verte tan feliz y radiante, no como aquella muchacha a la que no le importaba nada que conocí al principio cuando te internaron.

-Aquella Sakura murió, ahora volví hacer la misma gracias a mis amigos, mi familia y sobre todo gracias a usted señorita Nadeshiko por su tolerancia y perseverancia hizo que me comiera toda la comida y me tomase las pastillas.

Después de eso Sakura abraso a la enfermera, quien se sentía levemente triste al ver partir a la pequeña niña hija de su ex amor, claro Sakura nunca sabría que ella había sido novia de su padre hace 15 años atrás.

-Vamos Sakura, abajo te esperan.-Dijo la amatista a su mejor amiga también despidiéndose de la enfermera de su amiga.

Luego de aquella emotiva despedida Sakura y Tomoyo bajaron por el ascensor cuando se encontraron con el padre de sakura, su hermano, sus amigos y también la madre de Tomoyo.

-Sakura!-la castaña escucho el grito y vio como se acercaba su hermano corriendo junto un ramo de flores.

-¡Touya!-Ambos hermanos se abrasaron, los dos sabían que se extrañaban mucho 3 semanas sin verse era mucho para su pequeño gruñón.

-Monstro qué bueno que te recuperaste, toma esto te lo compre para ti se que te gustas los cerezos.

-Gracias Touya pero no me digas monstro.-Sonrio la de cabello castaño tomándole la mano a su pequeño hermano y acercándose al pequeño grupo donde se encontraban todos sus familiares y amigos.

-Qué bueno que te dieron el alta Sakura, te extrañábamos mucho. -Decía Chiharu.

-Es verdad, además no nos dejaban pasar aunque siempre le preguntábamos a Tomoyo de tu salud. Decía Naoko.

-En el instituto te extrañaban mucho especialmente Tao.-Comentaba Rika.

-Pequeña, al fin estas devuelta con nosotros, no nos agás pasar ese susto de nuevo okei.-Decia Eriol a su mejor amiga.

-Claro que no Eriol, jamás volveré a hacer lo que hice.

Luego de que Sakura hablara con todos sus amigos todos se fueron a su casa menos los más cercanos claro, Eriol y Tomoyo habían sido invitados por Sakura para tomar el té con ella. Al llegar a la mansión Kinomoto y abrir la puerta Sakura se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Al entrar a su casa había un letrero con grandes letras que decían: "Bienvenida a Casa Sakura", toda la gente del servicio fue a recibir a la jovencita Sakura como solían decirle, luego de todo el recibimiento y de dejar el bolso con las cosas de sakura los tres amigos se fueron a la habitación de la castaña a tomar el té y platicar a gusto.

-A sí que ustedes ahora son novios, los felicito a ambos. Decía la castaña con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras que los dos amigos ahora novios se sonrojaban a más no poder.

Eriol que se canso de ser burla de Sakura, quiso jugar sucio asiéndola sonrojar a ella como siempre solía ser, o es que acaso habían cambiado los roles no señor claro que no.

-Sakura tu aún no me agradeces el regalo que te ice la semana pasada.-comentaba el ojiazul con leve ironía en su tono de voz.

Para su novia no paso desapercibido aquel comentario, a si que rápidamente miro a su mejor amiga pidiendo una respuesta pero como siempre sakura, la reina de las despistadas no sabía a qué se refería su amigo.

-No te agás, florecita sabes que me refiero a shaorancito.

Aquel simple nombre iso que la castaña se sonrojara hasta las orejas y golpeara levemente a Eriol en el brazo.

-Mira tomoyo, tu amiga me está agrediendo físicamente tu como buena novia tienes que defenderme.-Dijo Eriol en tono melodramático robando unas risitas de parte de la castaña.

-Eriol, te han dicho que eres un gran actor.-Le contesto sonriendo su novia al ingles.

-Qué tristeza, que agonía mi novia y mi mejor amiga en contra mía, esto es algo que yo no puedo soportar.

Ambas muchachas comenzaron a reír ante las ocurrencias del ingles, volvían hacer los buenos amigos de siempre.

-Bueno bueno volviendo al tema ¿qué significa eso de Shaorancito, Sakura?

-No me lo recuerdes tomoyo, al idiota de tu noviecito se le ocurrió llevar a Shaoran al hospital.

-Que tú hiciste ¡¿Qué?!-Preguntaba con gran asombro tomoyo a su novio.

-Yo no sé porque te molesto Saku, si yo solo quiero que se conozcan además admite que te gusto su visita.

La castaña se volvió a sonrojar pero esta vez levemente…

-Claro que me gusto que vaya a verme fue lo más lindo que pudo haberme pasado en el tiempo que estuve en el hospital pero…

-Pero…-decían al unisonó los novios.

-Estaba dormida.-ambos muchachos les salió una gota esperando que la castaña continuara su relato.

-¿Cómo que estabas dormida? Si cuando yo entre estabas despierta.-replico Eriol quien estaba perplejo ante lo que explicaba su amiga.

-Literalmente no estaba taaan dormida lo que paso fue

**FLASH BACK **

_Me encontraba leyendo un pequeño libro que me había dejado mi papa, cuando sentí la voz de mi mejor amigo Eriol, supuse que vendría con tomoyo ya que sabía que ahora eran novios. Pero cuando iba a decir que pasaran escuche una voz muy conocida para mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de una forma muy rápida… casi no podía respirar. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando._

-_Eriol, no quiero pasar solo si esta despierta que quieres que le diga… ¡Hola! Creo que nos conocemos ¿cómo está la vida? Acaso estas demente._

_-Vamos, vamos Shaoran tu puedes además no me vas a venir con que le tienes miedo a una chica… si piensas que te va a violar, tranquilo sakurita no podrá hacerlo por sus muñecas ya._

_-¡Eriol!-Gritaba Shaoran con una gran sonrojo en el rostro, que obviamente la castaña no pudo ver._

_-Apresúrate que solo dejan 10 minutos.-Concluyo Eriol para comenzar a empujar a shaoran hacia la puerta._

_Cuando sentí las voces más cerca, no supe que hacer solo atine a hacerme la dormida, no podía ser cierto que el chico más guapo del instituto me viniera haber. ¡Shaoran Li!, debo de estar soñando esto no puede ser cierto._

_Sentí que abrieron la puerta, rápidamente sin pensarlo cerré los ojos haciéndome pasar por dormida. Escuche unos pasos cerca hasta que sentí como tomaba una de mis muñecas lastimadas y las sobaba como para que sanaran y…Stop Stop de que me perdí… Shaoran Li, ¡tomando mi mano! Eso no podía ser cierto._

_-Debe tener fiebre…tiene las mejillas rojas.-Comentaba para sí el ambarino._

_Es obvio que tengo las mejillas rojas, y no es por fiebre es por tiiiiii! Concéntrate Sakura, tienes que suponer que estas dormida._

_-Con que tu eres Sakura, que pena que una chica tan bonita este aquí en el peor lugar de mundo, odio los hospitales.-Replico el ambarino suponiendo que aquella muchacha no lo escuchaba._

_Dijo que era ¡Bonitaaaaaaaaaa!, esto no puede ser cierto me voy a morir de un infarto, Shaoran Li me encuentra ¡Bonita! Sin darme cuenta sonreí cosa que al parecer él se percato._

_-Qué extraña eres, siempre lo he dicho las amigas de Eriol son bastante peculiares, sonreír durmiendo_

_Extraña? Yo? Por favor díganme algo que yo no sepa._

_De repente sentí como una pequeña ráfaga de viento movió mis cabellos, para luego sin querer quejarme del viento._

_-mmm…-dije molesta sin querer._

_Sentí como se paró de la silla que había puesto al lado de mi cama, para cerrar las ventanas de la habitación. Abrí un poquito los ojos para verlo solo un momento, hay estaba aunque sea de espalda pero ahí se encontraba. Tan sereno, tan calmado. Simplemente perfecto._

_-Ya esta, espero que no te quejes… nos vemos!_

_Y como entro, salió solo estuvo un par de minutos pero para mí fueron los mejores de mi vida, el chico que me gustaba había ido a verme al hospital…el sueño de toda chica. Bueno al menos el sueño mío. Cuando salió Abrí los ojos y vi como rápidamente entraba mi mejor amigo con el ánimo de siempre._

_-¡Florecitaaaa!_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Con que eso paso…

Sakura asintió con las mejillas algo rosadas ante el comentario de tomoyo.

-¡Geniaaaaaaaaaaaaal!

Genial, que tenia de genial hacerse la dormida frente al chico que te gusta, yo no lo encuentro nada de genial si lo piensas bien es estúpido. Cualquier chica en su sano juicio estaría bien despierta para conversar con el chico que le gusta pero…No! Ella tenía que ser extraña y hacerse pasar por una chica que estaba durmiendo acaso pensaba que el chico vendría y la besaría como en "Marmalade Boy", se que uno puede soñar pero eso es demasiado eso solo pasa en los dibujos animados o en las novelas de fantasía.

-Tomoyo que tiene de genial lo que me paso.

-Todo, sakura…si lo piensas el pudo haberle dicho a Eriol que entraran juntos o que simplemente el esperaría afuera pero no lo hizo sakura, el entro a verte unos minutos sin una pistola en su espalda. Eso quiere decir que no le eres tan indiferente.

Tomoyo era una mente brillante, no lo había pensado de esa forma y tiene un poco de razón.

-Concuerdo con Tommy…Shaoran siempre ha sido un chico serio y aunque no te conoce mucho acepto acompañarme y entrar solo, en otras ocasiones Shaoran es terco como una mula y no hubiese entrado ni aunque lo hubieran amenazado con una pistola.

-no lo sé chicos, quizás solo lo iso por cortesía. Para el yo no existo.-Dijo con tristeza la recién salida del hospital.

-no digas eso sakura, el sabe que te apellidas Kinomoto…. ¿No crees que algo es algo?-explicaba Eriol con una sonrisa.

-Ya no importa, el tema de shaoran no lo quiero discutir hoy por favor chicos.

-Claro. Decían ambos níveos ante las palabras de su mejor amiga.

Luego de ir a conversar con Sakura, ambos níveos tomaron rumbo a sus casas…claro que antes Eriol tenía que ir a dejar a su novia a su casa como todo caballero, ambos muchachos iban tomados de la mano cuando se toparon con el mejor amigo del ojiazul.

-Shaoran que haces por aquí viejo.-Preguntaba el ingles al castaño.

-Nada, fui a comprar unas cosas que me faltaban en mi refrigerador.

-aah…Shaoran te presento a mi novia.-Eriol tomo a Tomoyo por la cintura.-Tomoyo Daidoyi.

-Mucho gusto, Shaoran Li.-El castaño se asombro al ver lo bonita que era la novia de su amigo, tenía que darle las gracias a ella ya que su amigo ya no le hacía de sus bromitas.

-El gusto es mío.-Ambos se estrecharon la mano en señal de saludo para ser shaoran quien retomara la plática.

-Muchas gracias por ser la novia de este idiota que tengo por amigo, ya no me ase bromas molestas y eso te lo debo a ti Daidoyi.

La mencionada solo asintió para luego ver como Li se marchaba dejando a ambos níveos perplejos.

-ahora entiendo porque a Sakura le gusta el de cerca es aún más guapo.-dijo sin pensarlo la amatista

-claro claro y yo soy el patito feo de la historia, ahora resulta que me quieres cambiar por Xiao…realmente es triste nunca me lo espere de MI NOVIA.-contesto Eriol haciendo notar la palabra MI NOVIA.

-No te pongas celoso, tu sabes que para mi tu eres el más lindo de todos los muchachos del mundo.-dijo la amatista con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Eso está mejor.-contestaba el ingles con la misma sonrisa de siempre

Luego de eso ambos níveos emprendieron el rumbo hacia la mansión daidoyi en completo silencio, el cual fue roto cuando se encontraron frente a la casa de tomoyo.

-Creo que es hora de irme.-dijo tomoyo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-No quiero que te vayas...-contesto Eriol en un susurro.

El ojiazul tomo las manos de su novia, para besarlas. Luego ambos níveos se miraron sin siquiera pestañar, tomoyo iba a decir algo cuando los labios de su novio la hicieron callar, ambos níveos se perdieron en un beso lleno de dulzura y sobre todo amor.

Cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a exigir aire ambos jóvenes se separaron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Debo irme, hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana mi querida Tomoyo.

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras, los labios de los muchachos se volvieron a encontrar pero esta vez solo por unos segundos, cuando los gritos de alguien se isieron presentes.

-¡SEÑORITA TOMOYO!

Eriol, le sonrió por última vez en el día a su novia para emprender la marcha hasta su casa. Mientras que tomoyo corría para ingresar rápido a su casa.

Al momento de entrar a la mansión Daidoyi, tomoyo se encontró con algo que le pareció de lo más extraño. En la sala de su casa se encontraba una joven mujer de alrededor 30 a 35 años hablando con su madre, de cabello extremadamente largo, con pequeñas ondas en las puntas, de un negro azabache menos oscuro que el de ella. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los ojos de la persona.

-Los ojos de sakura…-dijo en un susurro, casi inaudible para las demás personas.

-Hija, ven tengo que presentare a alguien.-Sonomi fue quien esta vez hablo para despertar a su hija del pequeño transe que estaba viviendo.

-¡¿La… enfermera de Sakura?!

Luego de esas palabras, Nadeshiko y Sonomi sonrieron, al parecer tomoyo se llevaría muchas sorpresas

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, revisando una gran caja que se encontraba a sus pies. Touya se encontraba a su lado viendo con mucho interés las cosas que se encontraban.

-Moustro, ya guarda esas cosas.

-No soy ningún mounstro, ya te dije que quería estar sola.

-Pero papa me dijo que tenía que quedarme contigo.-Decia el pequeño Touya de 10 años.

-Ya te dije que en mi habitación la que manda soy yo, si yo quiero ver esas cosas las veo y no me discutas Touya.

-Mounstro respondón.-Murmuraba chasqueando los dientes Touya, pensando que su hermana mayor no lo escucharía.

-Te escuche Touya.

Antes de que comenzara una guerra entre los hermanos Kinomoto, el menos salió corriendo de la habitación de su hermana solo recibiendo un almohadazo.

-Bueno sigamos, donde me había quedado… a si aquí.

Los ojos de la mayor de los Kinomoto se enfocaron en un trozo de papel, con una letra muy delicada, _Tomoyo._ Fue lo primero que pensó la de cabello castaño al darse cuenta de las finas letras de aquella "Conversación" que al parecer habían tenido en una de las tantas clases aburridas.

_-Sakura, solo ve pídele el libro de matemáticas y listo._

_-Estas completamente ¡LOCA!, lo que dices se oye tan sencillo pero me es imposible ir a su salón y decirle: Ey Li! Me podrías prestar tu libro de matemáticas, veras el mío lo olvide y bueno me lo podrías prestar? Además de las millones de probabilidades que tengo que me dé un ataque de amnesia al encontrarme al frente de esos bellos ojos color ámbar y esa sonrisa que… bueno el punto es que NO PUEDO!._

_-Te acomplejas demasiado sakura, solo ve y dile: Me prestas el libro de matemáticas por favor. Le pones unas de tus mejores sonrisas y mientras el busca en su casillero el libro comienzan una plática hasta por fin hacerte su amiga._

_-NO ES TAN SENCILLO TOMOYO._

_-lo es para mí, jijijij bueno trata de ser natural y no ponerte tiesa como un robot._

_-Ay no, además cuando trate de pedírselo van a ver millones de chicas al lado de él, porque yo voy a ser la diferencia a todas las ignora._

_-tú eres más lindas que todas ellas saku, solo aslo._

Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Sakura al recordar sus largas conversaciones por papelitos con su mejor amiga, hablando de su amor imposible, Shaoran Li.

Simplemente la castaña no pudo acercársele al muchacho Li, ya que una multitud se había formado a su alrededor para pedirle al castaño que salieran con ellas, y simplemente Sakura al ver eso desistió de su idea y abandono el pasillo con una mueca de tristeza en el rostro.

En esos días todos parecía ser sencillo, ella suspirando cuando pasaba su amor imposible, tomoyo incitándola a hablar con él, ella llegando a su casa para cenar tranquilamente con su padre su hermano y su madre. Y nuevamente todo se repetía a lo largo de la semana.

Ella hacia meritos para acercarse a su madre, pero simplemente no podía. Ya que su madre Kumico la rechazaba o simplemente le decía: _no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Sakura._ Eso le dolía profundamente, sentir el rechazo de su madre, le hacía mucha falta la calidez de un abraso una sonrisa de parte de la mujer que le dio la vida.

Envidiaba a Touya, su pequeño hermano simplemente se acercaba a su madre a contarle lo que había hecho en la escuela y ella se quedaba escuchándolo por horas hasta que quedaba dormido en sus brazos. Aquellos brazos que ella extrañaba tanto.

No sabía en que se había equivocado como hija, hasta que finalmente se resigno y dejo en paz a su mama.

Todos los días cuando llegaba de la secundaria, pasaba a saludar a sus padres para luego encerrarse en su habitación a hacer sus deberes o simplemente llorar por no tener un poco del cariño de su madre. Pero aquella tarde había decidido tomar un rumbo diferente, uno más corto para poder avisar que iría a dormir a casa de Tomoyo.

FLASH BACK

_Al llegar a su casa, una de sus sirvientas la recibió con una mueca de tristeza en el rostro claramente sakura se dio cuenta de esto y sospecho que sus padres estaba discutiendo, como todos los días._

_-Están peleando verdad. Decía la castaña sin su particular sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Sí, señorita Sakura le recomiendo que no se acerqué al despacho._

_Y luego de eso sakura subió a su habitación a guardar unas cosas en su bolso para irse a la casa de tomoyo._

_Luego de hacer su bolso comenzó a bajar las escaleras, hasta toparse con el despacho de su padre. Iba a golpear cuando escucho los gritos de su madre._

_-Fujitaka date cuenta todo sería mejor sin la idiota de tu hija.-la sonrisa que tenia Sakura en los labios se desvaneció al escuchar como su madre hablaba de ella._

_-Kumico, escúchate como puedes hablar así de nuestra hija.-Contestaba fujitaka sin su voz calmada de siempre._

_-Hablo de ella como me da la gana, unas amigas me recomendaron de un internado en Suecia, por lo que he investigado es muy bueno solo tendríamos que hacer el papeleo y…._

_-INTERNADO, ESCUCHATE KUMICO COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE VAMOS A MANDAR A SAKURA A UN INTERNADO._

"_**internado"…pensaba sakura en esos momentos, mi madre quiere mandarme a un internado, además en SUECIA! Es que acaso se volvió loca.**_

_-Fujitaka no me grites, además si tú no quieres yo ago. El papeleo con mucho gusto, piénsalo bien la mandamos a Suecia que este encerrada por unos…digamo años, ya ni se acordara que tiene familia. Decía Kumico a su esposo fascinada con la idea de mandar a Sakura a Suecia._

_-KUMICO, como puedes decirlo tan tranquila, acaso no te das cuenta que es nuestra hija Sakura, a la que quieres enviar a un internado._

_-Fuji, Fuji, Fuji…. Además luego de mandarla al internado podríamos irnos tú y yo a unas maravillosas vacaciones, imagínate un crucero por el mundo que te parece?_

_-CRUZERO, INTERNADO, TU Y YO…DATE CUENTA QUE YO NO VOY A IR A NINGUNA PARTE CON TIGO SI PIENSAS A SI SAKURA ES NUESTAR HIJA POR AMOR A DIOS, DATE CUENTA DE ESO._

_-NO ES MI HIJA!, es una mocosa a la cual no quiero ni un poquito.-revelaba Kumico a su esposo con una sonrisa en el rostro._

- _Kumico, te oigo y no te reconozco, estamos hablando de tu hija, a la que tuviste durante 9 meses en tu vientre._

-_Te digo que esa mocosa no es digna de ser mi hija entiende Fujitaka_

_-Es tu hija dios mío es sangre de tu sangre como puedes tratarla asa._

_**Luego de esas palabras, sakura que ya no podía parar de llorar, comenzó a hacerlo más fuerte, sin darse cuenta comenzó a subir rápidamente las escaleras hasta encerrarse en el baño de su habitación.**_

_**Internado, Suecia, "NO ES MI HIJA". Esas eran las frases que recorrían la mente de sakura, que ya se encontraba sentada en una esquina del baño llorando con todas sus fuerzas.**_

_**-**__no me quiere…snif…noo-m...-me quiere.-y comenzaba a llorar con aún más fuerzas que antes._

_Se levanto de donde se encontraba para ponerse enfrente de un espejo y observarse por unos minutos._

_**Me duele el corazón, no entiendo que le hice a mi mama para que me odie de esa manera, tiene razón no soy digna de ser su hija…yo no soy como ella.**_

_Al verse nuevamente al espejo vio reflejada a su madre diciéndole las mismas frases que había escuchado, riéndose de ella sin piedad. _

_-TE ODIO SAKURA, NO ERES DIGNA DE SER MI HIJA._

_Sakura que podía escuchar como su madre le hablaba desde el espejo comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. _

_-ESTUPIDA, NO TE QUIERO._

_-CALLATE!_

_Sakura que en esos momentos había comenzado a gritarle al espejo, tomo lo primero que encontró y lo tiro contra el espejo, haciéndose este pedazos._

_En ese momento se dio cuenta que su vida no valía la pena, que hacia miserable a todos en su casa con su sola presencia, que nadie la quería. NADIE….todos fingían que la querían pero su madre tenía razón. No era digna de ser su hija. Irse de este mundo sería un favor quizás solo así, su madre le apreciaría un poco._

_Comenzó a llenar la tina con agua fría, y se miro por última vez en lo que quedaba de espejo, viendo el reflejo de su madre otra vez riéndose de ella. En ese momento tomo una decisión…Sakura Kinomoto dejaría de existir en ese momento. _

_Tomo una hoja de Gillette (Esas hojitas afiladas que vienen en un sobre amarilló, como una pequeña navaja) que tenia para arreglarse el cabello de vez en cuando. Sin dudarlo levanto un poco el brazo y se acerco a la tina que ya estaba llena de agua y comenzó a hacer algo que nunca pensó que aria en su vida. _

_Comenzó a cortarse las venas, comenzó con leves cortes mientras caían sus lágrimas, pero aquellas lágrimas no eran por dolor a aquellos cortes sino, por las palabras de su madre._

_En su cabeza solo rondaban aquellas palabras de su madre, sintió como su madre le decía cada palabra en su oído, como si estuviese con ella en aquella habitación… al sentir eso comenzó a cortar con más fuerza y profundidad. Sentía como la sangre se escurría por sus brazos en grandes cantidades, el piso comenzaba a hundirse de sangre…hasta que en un último corte cayó al agua inconsciente. Rápidamente el agua de la tina comenzaba a teñirse de color rojo. Los últimos pensamientos de sakura habían sido._

"_**Espero que con esto me quieras mama"**_

_Al cavo de unos minutos fujitaka, se encontraba subiendo las escaleras para cerciorarse de que sakura hubiese llegado a casa, mas fue su sorpresa cuando unas jóvenes empleadas de la casa llegaban corriendo hacia él._

_-Señor kinomoto, la jovencita sakura lleva más de 30 minutos sin salir del baño, cuando fui a su habitación ase unos minutos parte de la habitación tenia agua, algo está pasando señor kinomoto, está saliendo agua del baño._

_-estás segura que sale agua del baño de sakura._

_-Si señor kinomoto, además sakura no responde a mis llamados y no se escucha ruido, eso significa que no se está bañando._

_Rápidamente fujitaka kinomoto comenzó a subir las escaleras más rápido para abrir la puerta de la habitación de sakura y como las mucamas habían dicho, salía agua del baño de su hija, como si sintiera que algo le estaba pasando a su hija comenzó a llamarla desde la puerta._

_-SAKURA, SAKURA, HABRE LA PUERTA, SAKURA._

_-SAKURA…. HE DICHO QUE HABRAS LA PUERTA._

_-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Al escuchar los gritos todas las empleadas comenzaron a llegar la habitación de la muchacha para entregarle el juego de llaves de la casa, rápidamente el señor fujitaka abrió la puerta del baño de su hija para encontrarse con…_

_-DIOS MIO, JOVENCITA SAKURA.-exclamo una de las mucamas y las demás estaban pálidas al ver tamaña escena._

_-QUE HICISTE, HIJA…SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

_Hay estaba su hija en la tina del baño, inconsciente llena de sangra por todos lados…la tomo en sus brazos y vio como la sangre seguía escurriendo de sus brazos, sin pensarlo ni por un segundo comenzó a gritar._

_-QUE HACEN HAY PARADAS LLAMEN A AUNA AMBULANCIA…-al ver como todas las muchachas estaban en un estado de shock volvió a gritar.-QUE NO OYERON LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA._

_Luego de eso una mucama comenzó a llamar a la ambulancia y mientras esperaban que llegara, Fujitaka Kinomoto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…. Su hija se encontraba en sus brazos pálida, llena de sangre por todos lados como si estuviese...muerta._

_-Sakuraaa, reacciona mi niña linda, sakura abre los ojos…que hiciste._

_-Señor fujitaka, la ambulancia llego._

_Pero fujitaka kinomoto no podía escuchar solo se encontraba en esa habitación con su hija en brazos, no podía parar de llorar, jamás pensó ver a unos de sus grandes tesoros que lo era su princesa como le solía llamar, así en ese estado._

_Sintió como le quitaban a su hija para ponerla en una camilla, vio como le amarraban las muñecas para que no siguieran sangrando. En el momento que comenzaban a llevarse a sakura, reacciono y comenzó a correr en dirección a los paramédicos para luego subirse a la ambulancia y emprender el rumbo al hospital junto a su pequeña princesa, la cual seguía inconsciente._

_Cuando ingresaron a sakura al área de urgencia, quiso seguir adelante acompañar a su hija pero le negaron su ingreso. Ya cuando estuvo solo comenzó a llorar a mares, la sola idea de perder a su hija le aterraba, solo le rezaba a dios para que no se la llevara que le diera una oportunidad su hija aún era muy joven._

_-sakura, lucha por tu vida.-dijo en un susurro fujitaka kinomoto._

_A los poco minutos su celular comenzó a sonar, sin ganas y aún sollozando contesto el llamado._

_-Señor fujitaka, habla con tomoyo solo le llamaba para preguntarle si sakura va a venir a mi casa, ya es tarde y bueno ella me dijo que vendría a dormir…._

_Pero las palabras de la heredera daidoyi fueron calladas por las del padre de sakura._

_-Sakura…-tomando fuerzas a cada palabra prosiguió.-no irá a ninguna parte._

_-Señor fujitaka si piensa que mi madre no sabe no se preocupe yo ya le he…._

_-Dije que Sakura no irá porque….-comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-esta en pabellón en el hospital….tomoyo Sakura se intento suicidar._

_Aquellas palabras bastaron para que la cabello azabache, abriera sus ojos en grande ante aquella verdad impactante….no pasaron más que segundos cuando sintió el liquido bajar por sus mejillas._

_-Se….señor fujitaka…n...-no-es cierto…dígame que no es cierto._

_Luego de eso Tomoyo Daidoyi emprendió rumbo al hospital, sin siquiera pensar en la gente que pasaba a su alrededor_

_**FIN FLASH BACK.**_

Algunas cosas me las contaron, ya que no sabía cómo era que me habían encontrado…tomoyo me conto que para mi papa fue muy fuerte encontrarme en las condiciones que estaba, y que para ella también fue sorprendente verme mas pálida de lo normal llena de tubos, maquinas, conectadas a muchas cosas.

Como si mi mejor amiga adivinase que estaba pensando en ella, veo como mi celular comienza a emitir un sonido muy común para mí.

-Hola, tomoyo.

-_sakura, que bueno que me contestas pensaba que estabas dormida..._

_-_no tengo sueño, además estaba entretenida leyendo nuestras conversaciones en los papelitos que hacíamos en clases, jejej.-Le dije a mi amiga riéndome un poco, la verdad que leer todas esas cosas me hacían reír mucho.

-_de cuando hablábamos de Li, hablando de él cuando Eriol me fue a dejar a mi casa, en el camino lo encontramos…es muy serio aunque me agradeció por estar con Eriol, al parecer mi querido amorcito le hacía bromitas a tu shaoran._

-Enserio? Qué suerte tienes Tomoyo, yo no lo veo desde la vez que fue al hospital….además que prácticamente no lo vi ya que estaba "dormida".

_-bueno, dejando a un lado el tema de Li, cuéntame Sakura mañana piensas ir a la escuela_?

-Por supuesto que si tomoyo, no aguanto un día más en cama.

_-jijijijijij, que bueno al fin podremos platicar a gusto._

-Claro que si, además mañana te voy a contar algo, más bien una decisión que tome.

_-Siiii! Dímela ya._

-no no tomoyo mañana okei.

Siento como tomoyo gruñe por el teléfono, pero tendrá que esperarse…además no es algo tan importante.

_-Como tú digas Sakurita…nos vemos mañana en la secundaria ya._

-Claro…hasta mañana Tomy.

Luego de cortar la comunicación, sakura guardo la gran caja debajo de su cama y fue al baño para cambiarse de ropa. Al ingresar todos los recuerdos de esa noche azotaron su mente, como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia sus muñecas para cerciorarse de que estuvieran bien.

Tenía que olvidarse de lo de esa noche, no podía vivir con el miedo de volver a hacerlo. Ya no mas si su madre quería verla llorando y triste, no le daría el gusto y volvería a hacer la misma sakura de siempre. Con una sonrisa comenzó a mirarse al espejo, enfrentando a los fantasmas del pasado…específicamente a los de esa noche lluviosa. Tomando fuerzas de su corazón comenzó a botar todas las cosas cortos punzantes que tuviera en el baño, hasta que topo con una hoja de Gillette. Se vio de nuevo allí al borde de la tina cortándose y supo que jamás tendría que haber hecho lo que iso, tenía que ser fuerte y no elegir la salida del cobarde.

La muerte, por supuesto que ella no era cobarde y no volvería a usar esa salida ni siquiera como opción. Volviendo a sonreír como siempre lo hacía voto todas las cosas que tenía en aquel baño por el retrete, luego de eso la castaña que ya se había puesto el piyama salió del baño para irse a dormir a su cama. Mañana seria un nuevo día, y tendría que enfrentar a la realidad, volver a sus deberes y olvidarse de lo que había intentado hacer aquella noche… no le daría el gusto a su madre de verla sufrir, ya no más.

-Pase lo que pase todo estará bien.


End file.
